Enchantix (Form)
Enchantix is a Fairy Form introduced in Season 3. *'Previous Transformation:' Charmix *'Next Transformation:' Believix Overview In Season 3, Faragonda introduces Enchantix to the Alfea fairies upon their return from spring break. Enchantix is the "Final Fairy Form" in a fairy's formal educational journey to become a full-fledged fairy. In Alfea's curriculum, earning Enchantix is considered their final exam. Enchantix fairies who graduate from Alfea are also the Guardian Fairies of their respective homeworlds, bound to protect their worlds from evil and destruction. Appearance |-|Original= Enchantix fairies wear flowing clothes and barefoot sandals. They have big colorful wings that have jewels hanging off of them. Their outfits are brightly colored and sometimes intricate. They wear barefoot sandals decorated with jewels that sometimes go up to their calves. Individually, hair may change color and/or grow. The hair is often decorated, braided, beaded, etc. Fairies often wear a tiara or other elaborate jewellery, and either a choker or matinee necklace that holds a bottle of Fairy Dust. The form also comes with sparkling long gloves that almost reach the shoulders. |-|Redesigned= The outfits still consist a flowing clothes and barefoot sandals. The outfits now cover their midriffs and gain some changes. The hair styles are unchanged (or under extremely minor change). The wings remain unchanged (with the exception of Tecna who has lower wings now), instead being recolored to match the fairies' theme colors; they are also no longer transparent. The fairies still wear a tiara or other elaborate jewellery, and a choker. The form also retains its sparkling long gloves that almost reach the shoulders. Requirements In order for a fairy to earn Enchantix, she must rescue someone from her homeworld and show great sacrifice in doing so. Exceptions Tecna and Bloom are the only known exceptions to this rule. Tecna does not save anyone specifically from her own realm; she saves the realm of Andros by closing the Omega Portal. However, it is assumed that Tecna does save the entire universe, which encompasses her homeworld, by sacrificing herself to close the portal on the assumption that unstoppable evil would ensue had she not. Bloom, by believing in her power to defeat evil (after meditating with the sorceress Maia on Pyros) is able to will herself into Enchantix. Bloom would not have gotten her Enchantix if not for her inner dragon, Buddy, who had shown up prior to Bloom meeting Maia. Her unconventional method of earning Enchantix results in it being incomplete, meaning she cannot use her miniaturization powers and can easily lose control. Magical Abilities Along with an increase in magical strength and endurance, Enchantix allows fairies to use Fairy Dust to miniaturize, break dark spells, and various other things. Enchantix wings are sustainable at higher wind speeds than those of a standard fairy. Enchantix also allows fairies to earn Higher Fairy Forms such as Believix. In Season 8, it is stated by Tecna in "Mission for the Prime Stars," that Enchantix allows them to travel to different dimensions where space and time goes differently. Ways to Acquire *Bloom: **Incomplete: Focusing her belief in her power to defeat evil. (S3E16). **Complete: With Sky's help, destroying Mandragora and liberating Domino. (M1) *Stella: Using up all of her energy to rescue her father, King Radius, from being attacked by a dragon. (S3E8) *Flora: Rescuing her sister Miele from drowning in the poisoned Water Stairway. (S3E12) *Musa: Saving Princess Galatea from perishing in the fire. (S3E10) *Tecna: Sacrificing herself to close the Omega Portal. (S3E13) *Aisha: Healing Queen Ligea rather than herself. (S3E6) Known Enchantix Fairies *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha Gallery |-|Original= 2D Enchantix Bloom.png|Bloom's Enchantix Enchantix Stella.png|Stella's Enchantix Flora's Enchantix - Episode 312.jpg|Flora's Enchantix Enchantix Musa.png|Musa's Enchantix Tecna's Enchantix.jpg|Tecna's Enchantix Enchantix Aisha.png|Aisha's Enchantix (blue) Aisha Enchantix 2.jpg|Aisha's Enchantix (green) Enchantix_transformation.png|Winx's Enchantix 3D Bloom Enchantix - The Secret of the Lost Kingdom.jpg|Bloom's Enchantix Stella Enchantix - The Secret of the Lost Kingdom.jpg|Stella's Enchantix Flora's Enchantix - The Secret of the Lost Kingdom.png|Flora's Enchantix Musa's Enchantix - The Secret of the Lost Kingdom.jpg|Musa's Enchantix Tecna Enchantix - Secret of the Lost Kingdom.jpg|Tecna's Enchantix Aisha's Enchantix - The Secret of the Lost Kingdom.jpg|Aisha's Enchantix Winx 3D Enchantix.jpg|Winx's 3D Enchantix |-|Redesigned= Bloom Enchantix S8.png|Bloom's Enchantix Stella Enchantix S8.png|Stella's Enchantix Flora Enchantix S8.png|Flora's Enchantix Musa Enchantix S8.png|Musa's Enchantix Tecna Enchantix S8.png|Tecna's Enchantix Aisha Enchantix S8.png|Aisha's Enchantix Winx Enchantix S8.png|Winx's Enchantix Trivia *The name Enchantix is derived from the word "enchant," or "enchantment". *Enchantix is the first Fairy Form to be first earned in the sixth episode of a season, with the second being Believix and the third being Harmonix. *In the original sketches, Harmonix was planned to have barefoot sandals like Enchantix. *In Season 3: **Aisha is the only Winx to begin her transformation sequence in Winx form. ***She is also the only Winx to have the shortest transformation sequence. **Flora is the only Winx to begin her transformation sequence in civilian clothing. ***She is also the only Winx whose Fairy Dust is not fastened on a necklace. **Bloom is the only Winx to wear a matinee-style necklace. **Tecna is the only Winx who does not have a lower wings in her transformation. *Enchantix is among the three transformations that will return in Season 8, the other two being Sirenix and Butterflix. *Enchantix is the only transformation not seen in the animation style for seasons 5-7 and the specials. *Charmix, Enchantix, and Bloomix are the only transformations that the Winx earn one by one, as all other transformations have them earn it all together. *This is the second transformation to be redesigned in Season 8. *This is the third transformation to be reanimated in the new animation style in Season 8. *In Season 8: **Stella is the only Winx who does not have a final pose. **Bloom's and Aisha's transformation sequences are almost the same with the latter being mirrored. Transformation Sequences Winx Club - Enchantix Transformation HD|2D Version Winx Club - Movie Enchantix HD|3D Version Winx Club - Season 8 - Enchantix Transformation|Season 8 Version Category:Winx Club Category:Enchantix Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Forms Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Fairies Category:Comics Category:Games Category:Fairy Forms Category:Bloom Category:Stella Category:Flora Category:Musa Category:Tecna Category:Aisha Category:Alfea